This is a request for funds to update our amino acid sequencing facility. Funds are requested to purchase a gas phase sequencer to expand and modernize our present capabilities. The protein sequencing facility at The University of Texas Health Science Center at Dallas, while very good, is becoming outdated, and this acquisition is intended to increase our capabilities, and to break a major bottleneck at our institution at this time. Because of the extraordinary demand on the instrumentation presently available, valuable projects are being retarded in their completion.